I will do anything for you!
by funni neko
Summary: Tom mate has awoken and he will do anything for him. AU take place in Harry's fourth year. Veela Fic! Creature Fic!
1. Prologue

**I will do anything For you**

**Prologue**

"Man all he does is complain and nagged about being the chosen one." Ron said snorting as he and Hermione sat in front of professor Dumbledore.

"He's not all bright either." Hermione added.

"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger as soon as Potter kills Voldemort we will dispose of him." Dumbledore said causing the three to laugh. But by the door Harry was shaking as he tried to hold back his sobs and turned from the room. He ran from the tower managing to bump into Snape along the way.

Harry had run all the way to the shrieking shack where he jumped onto the crumbling bed and cried his eyes out. He calmed down as the time hit midnight. Once it struck twelve o'clock Harry felt a surge of pain enter his chest before it suddenly stopped.

"What was that all about?" Harry pondered as he took his hand of his chest.

"My mate has awoken." Tom said as he felt himself shift into his original form as he no longer looked like Voldemort but has his old self, Tom Riddle.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you Beta!  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**I will Do Anything for you**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Harry felt a tremendous pull to his heart as he glanced out of the window. He felt as if someone was calling out to him, urging him to go outside.

"Potter pay attention!" Snape snapped as he glared at Harry who just looked at him from the corner of his eye before turning his attention back to potion.

Draco watched from his side of the room that Harry was sitting far away from the other two members of the Golden Trio.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked Harry in a hush whisper.

Harry quickly turned to give her a hateful glare before turning back to potion to make sure Neville wouldn't make it blow up. Once potion class ended Harry quickly jumped up from his seat and stormed out of the dungeons heading for the Quidditch field. Draco quickly followed him unnoticed. Once Harry was outside he felt free and unrestrained.

"Potter, did you have a fight with Weasley and Miss Know it all." Draco teased causing Harry to turn around to give him a cold look.

"Yes in fact we did have a fall out." Harry responded.

"What was it about?" Draco asked.

"It's about them being back stabber bastards!" Harry yelled causing Draco's eyes to widen slightly.

"You could have been one of us Harry, Slytherins never betray friends." Draco said.

Then they heard an earsplitting scream come from the castle.

"What's going on?" Harry pondered as he and Draco looked up at the sky to see Voldemort's insignia.

"He's here." Draco said quickly running back towards the castle and Harry shortly followed after him.

* * *

"Find him, I know he is here." Tom ordered his faithful Followers as he stormed Hogwarts Castle.

Draco & Harry ran back into the Castle as the Professors were evacuating the students out of the Castle. "Malfoy, Potter, Get over here now!" Mrs. McGonagall yelled to the two stray students motioning them to get into line with the others.

'Why is he attacking so early this was not part of our plan.' Draco thought as they were lead out of the castle.

"I'm losing the connection; block the exits." Voldemort yelled at his Death eaters who quickly scattered to block all the exits. Voldemort turned to look at the Quidditch field, that is when he finally began to feel the pull of his mate once again. "There you are." Tom said as he began to walk towards the Quidditch Field.

Harry groaned as his scar began to burn and he felt a tug to his ear. They were heading to the ministry of magic through a secret tunnel under the Quidditch field. But when the secret tunnel was revealed Voldemort and his followers stood in front of them.

"So this is where you were hiding." Voldemort said causing the Students to scream in terror. Tom felt his mate gaze on him and turned to see Harry Potter was staring at him. Tom pointed his wand at Harry lifting Harry into the air while the professors were occupied with his Death eaters.

"Harry!" Neville screamed out to his friend.

"We have what we were looking for, let's go." Voldemort said as he turned to leave.

"Get back here Tom!" Dumbledore shouted as he tried to follow him and Harry but Bellatrix intercepted him. "Tom!" Dumbledore yelled but he was too late, Voldemort was gone and his death eaters left not to long after.

Sirius and Remus were pacing around the room as Tonks had just informed them that Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts and Dumbledore advised them not to come. An hour later they had received word that Harry was kidnapped.

"What do you want from me?" Harry asked as he was thrown into a room.

"So you're saying you can't feel our connection?" Voldemort asked as Harry instinctively touched his scar. "No, not that connection but a sudden pull to your heart."

"So you are the cause of that too." Harry accused.

"Yes indeed young Harry Potter, you are in presence of your Alpha, and chosen Mate." Voldemort said smiling at Harry.

"Wait mate, does this mean you're my mate?" Harry asked began to feel faint.

"It does." Voldemort said causing Harry to finally faint but Voldemort catches him into his arms before placing him onto the empty bed. Before he leaves to address his death eaters.

"I want you all to listen carefully and heed my words; all of you will leave Harry Potter alone. He seems to be my mate and if any harm comes to him you will all pay dearly, dismissed." Voldemort said before leaving the room to head back to his Mate's room.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. Please continue to review. Thank you my lovely beta for putting up with me. Love Yah Beta  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Searching For You

**I will Do Anything For You**

**Chapter 2: Searching for the truth**

Snape was looking over some records when a letter falls from a box long since hidden and forgotten until now. Severus bends down and picks it up and turns it to see Lily's name on the corner of the letter. He opened it and it read:

**_Dear Severus,_**

**_I know you may never want to talk to me again after you read this letter but I have some news that concerns you. Today I have discovered that I am a month pregnant and the date matches up with when you and I had sex when James and I were apart. I believe this child is yours, please send me a letter as soon as you can Severus!_**  
**_Love,_**

**_Lily Evans_**

Severus stared at the letter in shock at the possibility that that kid might actually be his.

"Dumbledore! Where is our cub?!" Remus yelled as he and Sirius stormed into the office.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black please calm down." Dumbledore said not even bothering to lift his head to acknowledge the two wizards presence.

"Why aren't you sending search party after Harry?" Sirius questioned, slamming his hands on to the table.

"We have more pressing matters at hand, Mr. Black." Dumbledore said coolly.

"More pressing matters? Harry Potter, a student, was kidnapped right here out of the most protected area and school in the whole magical realm!" Remus yelled.

"Do you think I don't know that Mr. Lupin?! I just lost a great pawn." Dumbledore said tensily before he realized what he had said.

Sirius and Remus fled the room in anger.

"How dare he use our cub! And not care for him at all. " Remus yelled.

"Don't worry Remus he will care as soon as we retrieve our cub." Sirius said.

* * *

Harry watched Tom enter with a tray of food in his hands.

"Even if we are mates why show me so much kindness?" Harry asked.

"If I were to do you any wrong I would kill myself." Tom responded.

Harry looked at him surprised.

"May I asked you a question?" Harry asked nervously.

"You may." Answered Tom.

"Why do you hate muggle born people so much?" Harry questioned.

"The answer is simple, they think we will solve all there problems. No matter what they think they understand everything." Tom tells him as Harry remembers when Hermione acts as though she knew everything and that other Gryffindor muggleborns are always trying to fix everything with magic.

* * *

"Come on Remus, hurry up." Sirius complained as he waited by the door for Remus to come down from the burrow.

"I'm coming, besides you can't go out like a human so I had to find you a leash." Remus said as he held a black leash with the name tag. It said 'Padfoot' on it. Sirius grumbled but complied, and shifted into his animgus form and allowed Remus to leash him up before they left to search for there godson.

* * *

Draco and his fellow Slytherin entered the Malfoy manor. They received word that Hogwarts would be canceling classes and closing until further notice. As well as their lord had wished for them to meet here. But they were all wondering why the mission was moved up to an earlier date.

* * *

"My lord, I have a request." Severus said as he bowed in front of Lord Voldemort.

"What is it Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"I wish to preform a DNA Test on your mate." Severus told him honestly.

"Pray tell,why?"

"I want to know if I sired him."

Severus held out the letter to Voldemort that Lily wrote for him. Voldemort took the letter and read it to himself before looking back up at Severus.

"You may do your test."

Dumbledore left the Weasly home after telling them to keep a look out for death eaters and now for Harry Potter as well.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please continue to review. Thank you for those who have already reviewed. Please Check out my other stories. Thank you my lovely beta!**


	4. Chapter 3:Reactions

**I will do anything for you**

**Chapter 3: Reactions**

"Sirius,Sirius, Sirius!" Remus bellowed loudly at his friend. Sirius turned around to face his best mate.

"What is it Remus?" Sirius asked as he stood in front of him.

"We need to rest Sirius, I want to find Harry as mush as you do but we need are strength if we have to fight death eaters to get to him." Remus told him as he gripped onto Sirius arm.

"I cannot stop Remus. He is my godson I should be there for him but I'm not!" Sirius screamed as tears began to fall. "The guy that wanted him dead from day one has him and we don't even know where they are."

"I understand your fustration Sirius but us being tired and weak will not help us find him." Remus said.

"Okay Remus, we can stop and get some rest before we start our search again." Sirius replied as he shifted into his anigmus and allowed Remus to put a leash on him again before they went to find a hotel.

Draco rapped onto the door gently waiting for a response but after a minute or two he grew impatient and opened up the door and stepped inside with Blaise by his side.

"Potter, you in here?" Blaise called as they trudged carefully into the in the room and in the corner was a they saw a curled up ball of covers. A pale face glanced from underneath the covers. Draco and Potter locked eyes before Draco stepped foward towards Harry and kneeled next to him.

"Potter, come out of there; where is your Gryffindor courage?" Draco taunted as Harry stare turned into a glare.

"Stuff it Malfoy." Draco smirked as he held out a hand to Harry.

"Then get up, we need to get you something to eat." Draco told him while Harry looked up at him with a eyebrow raised. Harry took the hand offered to him and got out from under the covers.

"Lets go your Highnesses." Blaise said giving them a mock bow.

"Stuff it Zabalini." Draco and Harry said in unison causing them all to exchange looks before they started to laugh.

"Severus, do you have the results?" Tom asked as he stood in Snape's private corridors.

"Yes I do, they're a match. I am the father of your Mate Harry." Severus told him. Tom stayed quiet for a moment before grinning like the mad man he was.

Harry sat down at the round table next to Zabalini as he ate a crispy smoked turkey sandwich with fresh lettuce, tomatos and melted cheese.

"Draco, here is the book you wanted." Pansy said as she handed him a big black leather book with gold letters on the cover and the spine.

"Thanks Pansy." Draco said as his gaze softened and gave her a small smile. Pansy squealed in delight before skipping away happily.

"Man is she hooked." Blaise said as he let out a low whistle.

"She not getting anything from me." Draco stated as he glared at Zabalini before looking over at Harry. "This is for you." As he slid Harry the book.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he picked up the book.

"It is a book about being a Veela and being a Veela's Mate." Blaise answered.

"Thanks." Harry told them as he opened up the book and read the Table of Contents.

_**Chapter 1:Veela Basic Orgins**_

_**Chapter 2: Coming of age**_

_**Chapter 3: Finding Your Mate**_

_**Chapter 4:Mating Ritual**_

_**Chapter 5: Mating Bonds**_

_**Chapter 6:Broken Bonds**_

_**Chapter 7:Controling your Veela**_

_**Chapter 8: Terms of Union**_

_**Chapter 9:How does being a Veela Mate Effect you?**_

_**Chapter 10: You and Your Veela Forever**_

"I'm going to go read this in bedroom." Harry said as he stood up and made his way out of the kitchen. He walked into the dark hallway, hearing his foot steps echo on the clean marble floor. That's when he heard voices coming from the room to his right.

"I can't believe that I have a son,Lucius." Snape said. Harry leaned close to the door to place his ear against the wood.

"I am astonished. I though Lily would have told you straight away." Lucius responded.

"Why didn't she?" Snape pondered. Harry let out a small gasp as he realized that his mother may have had another child he didn't know about. Or was him they're talking about? Harry clutched the hem of his shirt, gripping the book closer to his chest as he did so and turned sprinting down the hall. As he ran, he crashed into something small and bony causing them both fall onto the hard marble floor.

He layed on top of the person before he was roughly shoved away.

"You Filthy Half-bred watch were you are going." Bellatrix hissed glaring daggers at Harry before standing up and walking away.

Tom was rounding the corner when he saw Harry on the floor.

"Harry are you alright?" Tom asked as his mate was to shocked to respond he continued. "Let's get you back to your room." Tom said as he notice Harry's twisted ankle so he decided to pick him up bridal style and then proceeded to whisk him away.

"We have terrible news Sirius Black and Remus Lupin have gone rogue. If you see them they are to be taken into custody immediately." Dumbledore told the Aurors. "We urge you guys to be extremely cautious, that is all." Dumbledore finished.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please continue to review. Thank you for those who have already reviewed. Please Check out my other stories. Thank you my lovely beta!**


End file.
